F. Program Administration Administrating of the proposed continuing TSU SCORE program will be carried out by Co-Program Directors, Drs. Terrance Johnson (Primary) and Margaret Whalen (Secondary). The Co-PD approach, results from the University realizing that both strong research and administrative skills are needed to effectively achieve the goals of the University and the MBRS SCORE program. Dr. Whalen has a proven track record for research excellence at TSU. Her research activities have lead to a number of publications including a book chapter. However, she does not have much experience in administration at TSU. Dr. Johnson on the other hand has 14 years of experience administering programs of the Department of Biological Sciences. It was under his administrative leadership that this department's undergraduate and graduate programs began to be productive following a 10 year period during which the program was under interim leadership. Under Dr. Johnson's leadership the department gained approval to offer the Ph.D. in Biological Science, and the enrollment of both undergraduate and graduate students better than doubled. However, his research activities are not as strong as that of Dr. Whalen. Together, these individuals provide the strength in both research and administration desirous of productive SCORE programs. The Co-PDs will report directly to the Vice President of Research and Sponsored Programs. An administrative flow chart of the linkages to the VPRSP is provided below to clarify the linkages (Fig. 1). It should be noted that the Centers, Institutes and Programs are governed by a Research Council which is composed of the directors of these units. Together, they comprise the Executive Council of the Division. Thus, the Co-PDs of the TSU SCORE program will be directly involved in the decision making process of this division. This includes goal setting and strategic planning of the long term research mission of the division and thus, the University.